


Star Wars: The Last Jedi (Alternate Version) (FULL FANFIC COMING SOON!!!)

by AO98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn, Friendship, Humor, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Rey Skywalker, Romance, Science Fiction, Skywalker Family Drama, Teamwork, The Last Jedi Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO98/pseuds/AO98
Summary: How I would have written The Last Jedi.DEDICATED TO: Carrie Fisher (1956-2016)"To me, she is royalty" - Lor San Tekka (The Force Awakens)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelSpacePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSpacePrincess/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [StormScavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScavenger/gifts), [anthonytheboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonytheboy/gifts), [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts), [Hutch15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch15/gifts), [JakkusJediPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakkusJediPrincess/gifts), [theautisticjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautisticjedi/gifts), [GodricSalzaar16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodricSalzaar16/gifts), [theyounggods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyounggods/gifts), [fire_and_a_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_a_rose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Episode VIII (Because waiting until 2017 is torture.) *And now Episode IX. ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457683) by [MarvelSpacePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSpacePrincess/pseuds/MarvelSpacePrincess). 
  * Inspired by [The Last Jedi Rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091487) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 
  * Inspired by [My Fanfiction of Star Wars: Episode VIII (not the real one but my fanfiction of it, wating till 2017 is toturing me...)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572513) by [anthonytheboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonytheboy/pseuds/anthonytheboy). 
  * Inspired by [The Last of the Jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062177) by [theyounggods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyounggods/pseuds/theyounggods). 
  * Inspired by [The New Jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099896) by [GodricSalzaar16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodricSalzaar16/pseuds/GodricSalzaar16). 
  * Inspired by [Paternal Privilege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038645) by [fire_and_a_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_a_rose/pseuds/fire_and_a_rose). 



_The Last Jedi_ was the highly-anticipated sequel to _The Force Awakens_. I was pretty hyped for it only to discover that it was a huge mess.

In my opinion, _The Last Jedi_ is the worst of the _Star Wars_ franchise (though I loved _Episodes 1-7_ and _Rogue One_ equally). Luckily, I'm not the only one who thinks that the film is bad.

Some fans have decided to write AU fanfics for the film. Basically what they would have done with the film. I decided to do the same.

I understand I haven't been very faithful to fanfiction. Every time I start a fanfic, I usually never finish it. However, this time, I wanted to write the whole fanfic instead of chapter-by-chapter. That way, it's guaranteed to be finished regardless of how long it takes to work on it.

Like a few other _Episode 8_ (AU) fanfics I've worked on in the past, this one will be inspired by MarvelSpacePrincess's amazing _Episode 8_ fanfic, however, I will work as hard as possible to keep it as original as possible while still keeping it inspired by MSP's fanfic. I will also include elements from fan theories, other fanfics, the real _Episode 8_ and of course my own vision for _Episode 8_.

So anyway, I'll start working on the fanfic. I want to write the whole fanfic from beginning to end. However, **HOWEVER** , if you wish to see maybe like a "sneak peek" chapter (maybe like the 1st chapter), just let me know in the comments.

Anyway, wish me luck with this fanfic because it's not gonna be easy. Not this time.

Thank you and may the Force be with you!


	2. The Identity of Rey's Mother - YOU CHOOSE!

Hello everyone!

I know I'm late, but Happy Valentine's Day!

I really appreciate everyone's patience and support as I continue to write the Alternate Version of _Star Wars: The Last Jedi_. I also plan on writing an alternate version of _Episode IX_ after it's finished to continue the storyline.

However, right now, I am stuck at the reveal of the identity of Rey's mother and Luke Skywalker's wife.

That's why I'm turning to you for help. I don't know if Mrs. Skywalker should be...

 *** Jyn Erso** \- the lead of _Rogue One_ who many fans, prior to the film, theorized to be Luke's wife and Rey's mother.

OR

 *** Mara Jade** \- Luke Skywalker's wife from the Expanded Universe/Legends who many fans theorized to be brought back into canon (similar to Grand Admiral Thrawn in _Rebels_ ) as Rey's mother.

I know Jyn died at the end of _Rogue One_ , but some fans have put together theories as to how she (and possibly Cassian Andor) could have survived.

In my opinion, both are great options, but that's the problem. That's what makes it so hard to choose.

That's why I'm asking YOU who you want to be Mrs. Skywalker. Leave your thoughts in the comment section.

**Jyn Erso or Mara Jade?**

Whichever candidate wins the most votes will be Mrs. Skywalker in the fanfic.

However, if you would like me to make alternate versions of _The Last Jedi_ and _Episode IX_ with the second-place candidate as Mrs. Skywalker, let me know and I'll be happy to do it (probably after I finish _Episode IX: Alternate Version_ ).

Thank you very much for the patience and support. I really appreciate it and hopefully I can have the fanfic finished by the end of the year.

Thanks again and remember to leave your thoughts in the comment section. Who should be Mrs. Skywalker? Jyn Erso or Mara Jade? 

Thank you and Happy Valentine's Day! :) 


End file.
